


Headcanons: Bros With an S/O With ADHD

by flopity_flips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/pseuds/flopity_flips
Summary: Tumblr request: Hii,if it accepting requests,can u please make a headcon with the Chocobros discovering that s/o has ADHD?( inattentive or hyperactive type or both u chose if u want )





	Headcanons: Bros With an S/O With ADHD

**Nocty Nocty Nocty:**

  * Honestly finds it hard to keep up with you a bunch of the time
  * And has teased you on more than one occasion for your hyperactivity
  * But, when he puts two and two together he’s all “OH OH”
  * He doesn’t tease as much anymore and he still loves you all the same, I mean, your personality is no different, even if a name is put to how you act



**The Actual Sun:**

  * You’re both a couple of balls of energy
  * He honestly doesn’t realize it, as he himself has a sort of attention issue
  * He eventually realizes it, weather it be with you telling him or him noticing some details
  * And he doesn’t love you any less cause you two are able to happily keep up with each other



**Guy Fieri But Attractive:**

  * Does not get your inattentiveness and hyperactivity at all
  * But he doesn’t dislike you for it, in fact he finds it cute and endearing
  * When he does realize you have an attention deficit, he will be sure to spot check you to keep you from getting tired or just get too much in your head
  * He still loves you, even if you’re a little different



**Stronk Boy:**

  * Gladio loves your never ending energy, finds it so beyond cute and wonderful
  * He doesn’t even realize that it is because of some sort of mental thing but when he finds out
  * He still is a big ol bear with you
  * I mean, he loves trying to keep up with your energy and doing stuff you love together




End file.
